


Curious

by FearfulKitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Damijon - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nervousness, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearfulKitten/pseuds/FearfulKitten
Summary: Damian Wayne is an ex-assassin. Not only that, but he’s the current Robin, the only Robin every villain in Gotham is actually afraid of at first glance.So no, he doesn't have a crush.No way.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 214





	Curious

Damian Wayne is an ex-assassin. Not only that, but he’s the current Robin, the only Robin every villain in Gotham is actually afraid of at first glance. Rarely seen smiling, the boy has a dark past of his own, one that he has to fight everyday to subdue. So far, he has been winning. He understands animals better than people, and that is clearly reflected in the non-existent school friendships and huge amount of adopted animals he has. Plus the ones he tried to get but didn’t get his father’s permission.

Jonathan Kent, however, was a little ray of sunshine. The young boy usually sported a big smile on his face and carried himself like everyday was the best day of his life. He was certain that if he kept a positive attitude, his day would be positive too (Damian has tried to argue that logic many times, but Jon was particularly good at not listening to him). And as Superboy, he continued to spread his good mood wherever he went.

How the two of them got so close so quickly was a mystery to both of them. Of course, Jon would still get on Damian’s nerves most times they were together, but his presence was always _tolerated_ , no matter how bad Damian’s mood might be (The only other person who could pull off such a feat was Grayson, but in Damian’s eyes the two situations were entirely separate and completely different things).

Right now, they are in one of the Manor’s tv rooms, watching a movie they weren’t supposed to watch, with Jon’s head on Damian’s lap despite his ongoing protests.

“I don’t get it.” Jon started as a kiss took over the screen.

“Well, maybe if you sat up straight and paid attention to the events on the screen instead of spreading yourself on my lap like an animal you’d understand the development of the plot.” Damian retorted.

“No, not that, D.” Jon kept going, still not getting up. “I mean how can that feel good?”

“How can _what_ feel good Kent?”

“That kiss!” He said, a bit exasperated. He saw that Damian had a half confused, half annoyed expression on his face, and elaborated. “It’s just... Everything is going wrong, there’s chaos everywhere and they decide to kiss. And also, how can that feel good in the more literal sense. It’s just... someone else’s mouth and I _haven’t_ seen a scene of them brushing their teeth.” He redirected his attention to the screen “And now they’re having sex! Why?”

“You see Jonathan, when two people love each other very much...”

“Shut up.” He cut him off, sitting up and pushing the other’s face upwards. “I get _that part_ Damian. I just don’t understand how they can think of that in a moment like this.”

“Hm. I guess it _is_ a little illogical.”

“See? You agree with me, for once!” Jon’s gestures were a little over the top and accompanied by his usual smile. For some reason, Damian’s heart skipped a beat.

It had been doing that a lot lately.

Like whenever Jon laughed at something in that sincere way he always does, or when he uses a move Damian taught him in a battle, when he smiles at one of Damian’s pets, when he asked him something so obvious while tilting his head like a puppy, when he... Well. When Jon was around his heart tended to do that a lot. Wich was a very hard conclusion for him to come to. He wouldn’t admit anything further than that though. If someone asked (wich they didn’t, because this is Damian we’re talking about), all he would say was that his heart would skip a beat. He didn’t have a _crush_. He was an assassin once, of course he doesn’t have a crush. He can’t have a dumb crush on a dumb _boy_. Right?

“-tt-, Don’t get all excited over it Kent.” He replied “Even a broken clock is right twice a day.”

“You’re so mean D.” He complained, laying his head in the other’s lap again, causing Damian to jump a little “That’s why you don’t have any friends at school. You should try to lighten up a bit more, y’know? People are nicer than you believe they are. It’s so confusing, because you’re so kind to animals but you can’t seem to extend that to your own species, wich I think may...”

“Kent, are you going to keep talking or can I watch the movie?” Damian interrupted. Jon was a talking machine. Wich Damian used to find annoying as all hell, but now he seems almost... Amused by it. However, he still can only take it for so long.

“Humpf.” The other complained but kept quiet anyways.

...For around ten minutes.

“Hey D,” He started, looking up. “Have you ever kissed someone?”

“What kind of question is that Kent?” Damian twisted his nose, looking down at the blue eyed boy in his lap.

“The kind of question a friend asks.” Jon said “C’mon, we’ve know each other for almost a year now.”

“The answer is no.” Damian replied as Jon sat up again. “And why would you even ask that anyways? Have you ever seen me with someone?”

“No, but I was just curious.”

“About my romantic life?”

“About how kissing feels like.”

It took a while for him to realize how close he was. If he took the time, Damian could probably count every sun mark on Jon’s face. He swallowed, and the words that followed felt so foreign in his mouth that he almost thought they were not his.

“Do you want to find out?” Damian inched closer.

“I do.” Jon got closer aswell.

“With me?”

“I’d like that.”

Damian closed the gap between their mouths, pressing his lips together. They didn’t move, both afraid of messing it up, untill Jon separated the kiss.

“I think... We’re supposed to move our mouths a bit more, D.”

“O-oh, sure.” Damian cleared his throat. “Should we try again?”

“I think so, yeah.” Jon took initiative this time, sealing their lips together. He parted his ever so slightly, hoping Damian would do the same. He did, and Jon slowly raised his hand to cup the other’s face, but that startled the older boy, who broke the kiss.

“I’m sorry.” Damian said, embarassed.

“No, it’s okay.” Jon smiled at him “I should’ve known it would scare you.”

“It won’t scare me anymore.” Damian said, surging forward again and picking up where they left off. This time he wasn’t startled by Jon’s hand in his cheek. It felt nice. He moved his own hand to Jon’s face, mimicking him. He was startled, however, by the hand Jon set on his hip, breaking the kiss once again.

“Sorry.” Jon said. “I keep pushing you.”

“No, don’t, I want this is just...” He breathed in and out “I can’t handle it so well, I suppose.”

“It’s okay.” Jon reassured him. “I know you’re not big on physical contact. I don’t wanna make you unconfortable. Do you want to stop?”

“I...” Damian thought for a moment “No, but I need to. Does that makes sense?”

“Yes. Well, not really, but that’s okay. We don’t always make sense.” Jon said. “We can go just back to watching the movie.”

“That sounds good.” Damian said. After a couple minutes, he spoke again “Hey, Jon.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to lay down on my lap again?”

“I do. But only if you want me to.”

“Would I offer it if I didn’t want it, Kent?” Damian’s annoyed expression returned.

Jon set his head over the other’s legs again. This time, however, he could feel Damian’s hesitant hand playing with his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Hope you enjoyed this! I just really love those two dorks as if they were my sons and had to write something happy and warm for them. Even though I can't see Damian being very lovey-dovey at all, I just think they'd make a cute couple. I don't have a beta reader and english isn't my first language, so if there are any mistakes, you are very welcome to point them out, hehe, it will help me a lot.  
> Let me know what you think of this work in the comments!
> 
> I have a tumblr, @fearfulkittenwrites, where you can request me stuff, I'd be happy to write for you! Or you can follow my personal blog @fearful-kitten01, but I'm warning you; I reblog a lot of things. Thanks for reading!!💜💜💜


End file.
